For The Love Of My Brother PT 2
by Nikki14u
Summary: Can Wyatt save his sons from becoming the future of all evil? Will his brother be able to help? This story is now complete! Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Teaser

This story is a continuation of For The Love Of My Brother, so if you haven't read the first story then please do so.

It takes place 9 years later. Amber and Chris are now married with two children Ashley (7) and Piper (5) Amber is also now pregnant with baby number three.

Wyatt and Autumn have three boys Wyatt (9) Christopher (7) and Wesley (5). Amber and Chris still live in the Mansion or the new "Halliwell Manor" with Wyatt and Autumn. It has 10 bedrooms so needless to say they have the room.

The story is going to open on Wyatt's 9th birthday and the family is getting ready for the festivities. But they are unaware of the danger that the three boys are in. Will Wyatt be able to save his children from becoming the rulers of all evil, a title that he himself had just vacated a few years before? Will the boys be able to resist the allure of evil, unlike their father? You'll have to read the story to find out.

Interested??? Review to get the first chapter.


	2. The Family

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed or any of its characters. Although if I did Chris would not be dead, and we would see a lot more of Wes Ramsey. Gees that man is SEXY!!!! Ok I'm done with my rant, now on to the story.

Chapter 1

The day seemed to be going exceptionally well. The birthday boy was busy playing with his brothers Chris and Wesley and his cousins Ashley and Piper. While his mother Autumn and his godmother Amber (who was waddling around do to the fact that she was 6 months pregnant) were decorating the rather large ball room and setting up for his big birthday bash. This was going to be a great day he thought to himself but his thoughts were interrupted by his mother's voice "Wyatt honey, take your brothers and the girls up stairs to play until we're finished getting ready for the party" she said as she planted a kiss on top of the boy's head. "MOM, come on I'm nine now, I don't want you kissing all over me. I'm not a baby any more" he said as he wiped the spot where his attacker left her lipstick. "You may not be a baby any more Wyatt Christopher Halliwell but you are still MY baby boy. Now go do as I ask please before I lose control and plant another wet on ya!" Autumn said as she moved even closer to the boy. The spectacle was just too much for Amber to handle, while trying to fight back the laughter she said "you better hurry, before she moves in for the kill." This caused the boy to collect the others quite quickly and rush up the stairs, and out of sight.

It was then that two more figures made their presents known. Wyatt Sr. and his brother Chris were laughing so hard that tears were rolling down their faces. After calming themselves down a little Wyatt walked over to his wife. Pulling her in close he spoke "Sweetheart you know I love you but if you continue to do that to the boy he's going to grow up to be as neurotic as my little brother over there" the man finished as he kissed the top of Autumn's head. The woman just smiled adoringly at her husband before the little brother in question shot back "hey I am not neurotic!" A voice then came from behind him "Sorry honey, but I'm going to have agree with your brother on that one. But don't worry we love you no matter how crazy you drive us." Amber said giving Chris a peck on the cheek. "Ha, Ha, very funny people" the man replied as he sat the paper cups down on the table. It was now Autumn who spoke "Oh yeah, were you able to find someone to fill in for you at magic school today Chris?" she asked as she opened a pack of napkins. You see Wyatt and Chris had decided to renovate and reopen magic school shortly after Wyatt Jr. was born. Wyatt owned the place while Chris ran it. "Yep, it was no problem either. My boss is really cool" he said sending a smile in his brother's direction. "Don't forget hot" Autumn added. "Can't argue with that" Wyatt replied. "Dude, conceded much?" "Hey when you look as good as I do, you can afford to be a little conceded." "Give me a break" Chris said rolling his eyes. Amber could do nothing but laugh.

"So are you excited about your birthday party Wy?" Christopher asked his older brother. Their relationship was just like their father's and their uncle's. The two boys loved each other and their younger brother Wes, dearly. Even when they did "fight" it was never anything serious and it would never really turn into a shouting match either, it was always more like a discussion. A fact that both parents were very grateful for. "Yeah, I can't wait to see what Mom and Dad got me. And you know everyone from magic school is going to be there." "I wish it was my birthday" said Piper as she brushed her doll's hair. "You always wish that it was your birthday. I don't know why when Mom and Dad always give you what you want anyway" her older sister Ashley said. "So, you're just jealous" the younger of the two said while sticking her tongue out. Ashley returned the gesture, causing all three boys to laugh at the display. "When I grow up I'm going to have a birthday party everyday" Wes said as he jumped up and down on his older brother's bed. "Hey cut it out before you break it pin head." Wyatt finished as he used his telekinesis to throw a stuffed animal at the boy. "Hey! I'm telling Mom" this earned him a "whatever" look from his brother. "Do you think Paris is going to be there?" Ashley asked her older cousin. "I don't know she's your friend. Didn't you invite her?" "Yeah, but she hasn't said much of anything about it" the girl replied. "Well I'm sure she'll be here, after all who would want to miss a bash thrown by the great Wyatt Halliwell" the boy finished with a smile. The concede ness obviously didn't fall far from the tree.

The men laughed to themselves as they watched and listened in amusement. Turning to his younger brother Wyatt spoke "Do you remember when we were like that?" he asked. "Yeah it was only an half hour ago Wy" this earned him a playful shove from the larger man, before he continued "We used to drive Mom nuts. Remember when you sent me to the eighteenth century?" the younger Halliwell questioned with a laugh. "Yeah Mom was pretty pissed. We would have gotten away with it too, if Autumn hadn't freaked out and told her about it" "Yeah I thought we would be grounded for the rest our lives. I thought Mom was going to kill me" the older brother replied. "If it weren't for aunt Paige finding you so quickly I think she would have" It was then that the playing in the room turned serious. Wes and Piper were fighting over a toy car. "Give it back!" the girl screamed. "NO, cars aren't for girls, why don't you go play with a doll or something?" the boy responded. "Oh why don't you orb yourself to the moon?" the girl shot back. "After you!" the boy said with an evil grin. And suddenly the girl disappeared in a swirl of white lights. Wyatt and Chris (both sets) were stunned. "I'll go get her" the girl's father said before orbing out. Wyatt then went into the room with the remaining children. With his arms folded across his chest he gazed at his youngest son. All he could say in his defense was "What? What did I do?" the others just giggled.

While Wyatt was giving the group a lecture on how not to use magic he stopped abruptly when he sensed that something wasn't right. He whispered to his oldest son "Put up your shield and protect your brothers and Ashley, I'll be right back" The boy nodded and immediately obeyed his father. Wyatt made his way down the hall with caution; he would kill whoever was out to ruin his boy's special day. Whoever was there didn't want any part of Wyatt because the intrusion that he was feeling suddenly vanished. Wyatt then made his way back to check on the children.

"Damn you! You never said that it would be Wyatt Halliwell's boys that I would be going after. Damn it, I won't do it, it would be suicide" the demon finished. "No it won't. We can easily distract him" the other spoke. "NO, you and your three friends here can go and get yourselves killed if you want to" With that the demon left. Turning to the others the leader spoke "We'll turn those kids into what they father used to be, one way or another. Their powers are too important to us and we will do what we have to, to get to Wyatt's precious little Charmed Ones."


	3. For their Protection

Chapter 2

As Wyatt finished his talk with the four children his brother orbed in with his daughter in his arms. "I found her" he said not sounding too happy about having to find the girl in the first place. He then turned his attention to his brother who seemed very upset. He knew that Wyatt could be a very strict parent but he didn't think that his brother would be this upset especially since he used to do the same thing to him when they were kids. Upon studying the man further, he knew that it wasn't his youngest son's antics that had him in this mood. Something serious had happened and he didn't know what it was, but he was about to find out.

After filling the returning girl in on the pervious discussion Wyatt then instructed the children to play nicely and warned that they didn't want him to come back in there. A warning that the Halliwell children knew too well, so they did as they were told. Pulling his brother into the hall he filled him in on the incident that occurred in his absence. "And by the time I reached where the bastard was the feeling just vanished." It was Chris's turn to talk "Did you tell the girls?" Shaking his head the man responded "No, there's no need to worry them right now" "I'm all for that" the man said thinking about his very pregnant wife. "But what if something goes wrong Wy, the girls will be caught off guard." "That's why I'm going to make sure that we're prepared. Nothing is going to spoil my little boy's day" he said looking back at the room the children where playing in. Chris nodded his head in agreement as his brother continued. "We need to call a meeting and put every one on alert. Then put out the word that if any being good or evil comes anywhere near our family will pay one hell of a price and so will those closest to them" the man said through clinched teeth. When it came to his family Wyatt didn't care how cruel people thought he was or how vicious his actions seemed. If no one messed with his family, then they wouldn't have any problems with him and in this Chris whole heartedly stood behind his brother.

"Well we're going to have to let the girls know that we're going out for a few." Chris finally spoke. "Yeah I know, but let me summon a guard for the kids" closing his eyes Wyatt made two of his upper level demons appear. Once formed the men looked around confused, seeing the rather pissed off looking Halliwell brothers standing in front of them snapped the two out of their haze fast and they then bowed down to their two leaders. "How may we serve you my Lords?" one spoke. It was Chris who answered the demons question "The two of you are to watch over the children for the duration of this party. They are NOT to leave that room until either one of us or their mothers come to collect them. Do you understand?" "Yes Lord Christopher" the other replied. "Good" the man said as he and his brother began to leave. But then he stopped short and added "Oh and understand this, if anything happens to any one of me or my brothers children, and you fail us, YOU WILL DIE" the man finished off with venom in his voice accompanied by an bone chilling stare.

In the ballroom the women finally finished all of the decorations for the party. It seemed like they were at it for most of the day instead of three hours. If it were any other day Autumn would have had one of her many servants do all the manual labor, but since it was her baby's birthday she decided that her personal and motherly touch was necessary. "Oh honey, come here and have a seat. You've been on your feet all day and that's not good for my newest god child" she said smiling at her best friend. After the two women were seated the other women spoke "I know, but this is Wy's birthday and I want to make sure that everything is perfect for my little angel of a god son." This made the mother smile as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "I know we have the best kids in the world. I think that I would die if anything ever happened to them." At that moment Autumn had an uneasy feeling about the safety of her children. She couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from but if something or someone was out to hurt her boys then she would rip them limb from limb right along side with their father. It was then that Wyatt and Chris entered the room.

"Hey guys we have to go out for a while" the older man said walking towards his wife. Seeing the worried look on her face the man knew that his beloved could sense the present danger. Wyatt made his way over to the woman and knelt down in front of her. "Listen sweetie, it's nothing for you to worry about. Chris and I have this all under control." Standing he planted a kiss on her head and added "No one's going to hurt our boys I promise" "Or our girls" Chris said as he laid a protective hand on his wife's swollen belly. "Come on Chris we have to go. Don't worry girls we'll be right back" Before either woman could respond the men flamed out. Neither Autumn nor Amber had a chance to talk about the threat before the door bell rang and the first guest arrived.


	4. The Warning

Chapter 3

A very pissed off Wyatt sat in his darkened thrown room along side his brother as the pair waited for their followers, both good and evil to arrive. The older man may have made a promise to his younger brother not to be "evil" any more, but he never said that he was good either. Especially it came to threats pertaining to his family, whatever good there was in him disappeared immediately. He smiled to himself as he thought about all the different ways that he would torture and kill those involved in this plot to hurt his children. Then there was another part of him that was in pain. He had all this power and for such a long time no one even dared to come near him or his loved ones but now someone out there thought that it was possible to kill them, which obviously meant that they must have a damn good plan. No matter, the man thought to himself. There is no opponent out there that can defeat me, let alone the rest of his family which includes my very powerful younger brother.

Christopher Halliwell was a force to be reckoned with. On the rare occasions that he did showcase his powers they were magnificent and many. He seemed to be the only person alive with powers that mirrored his older brothers. The witch as also known to be the calmer of the two whereas Wyatt was quick tempered. But they do have one thing in common which was that they both loved their children fiercely as their mother did them. Nothing in the world was more important to him then his girls and if anyone laid one finger on them, they would surely die a quick and painful death. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Travis, one of his and Wyatt's upper level demons "My Lords, the last of the followers has arrived" "You're late!" Chris said sounding quite annoyed at their delayed arrival. The three demons tried to plead their case, but Wyatt easily put a stop to their whining and simply held up a hand to silence them. "I'm in no mood to hear your excuses, take your places in line so we can began the meeting"

The men addressed the crowd careful not to show any signs of fear or weakness just in case one or all of the assailants may be in that very room. Looking over the many faces that surrounded them they searched each one for any signs of malice or treachery before continuing. "I'm going to make this short and sweet. Someone is after my family and your job will be to seek them out and destroy them. As you all know today is my sons birthday so, some of you will be standing guard inside others will be posted outside. If anything happens to them and you fail me, YOU WILL DIE!!!" the man screamed as he made his way down the row of demons and witches. "Oh and by the way if I find out that any of you had anything to do with this ultimate betrayal, I just want you to know that you will be tortured to the point of your demise" As he made his way through the crowd he felt something strange coming from him one of the witches. Not liking what he sensed the man formed an athame and plunged the weapon into her stomach before the woman had a chance to react. This action earned him a smile from his younger brother who had sensed that the deceased witch secretly opposed them. "Let that be a lesson to all of you who even think about opposing me or betraying my family" with that the two men assigned each demon and witch a task. Some were sent to the mansion while others where sent out to collect information on the ones who threaten their family's well being. Once everyone knew what their roll was going to be, Wyatt, Chris and their followers headed back to the party.

Back at the new manor, laughter and the excited screams of children echoed through the heavily decorated ball room. Autumn watched gleefully as her sons, nieces and their friends played games of and go seek and freeze tag. She was so happy to see that her little boy was enjoying his day. As she looked at each one of her children's and nieces faces the woman couldn't help but think about the danger threatening to take any one of them away at any moment. The thought of anything bad happening to them tore her up inside, but she also knew that she would kill anyone who dared to try with Wyatt right by her side. The images that ran through her head made her move closer to the child so that she would be sure to head off anyone who appeared to be a danger to them. Sensing her unease Amber moved closer to her friend. She was sure that the woman's mind was in the same place hers was. Walking up behind her and resting her hand on the Autumns shoulder she spoke in a low voice "don't worry so much sweetie. I'm sure Wyatt and Chris will take care of everything. You know how much Wy loves you and the boys. He's not going to let anything happen to any of you" Turning to her friend the woman smiled "I know honey, and I know Chris will do the same for you, but I can't help but worry. I mean someone out there is trying to harm us and we don't know who or why. The whole thing is just really unnerving" Her son's voice broke the conversation that the two friends were having.

"Daddy!" the boy said as he ran and jumped into his father's arms. "Dad!" his cousins now screamed as they made their way towards Chris. "Hey how's my boy doing on his special day?" Wyatt said as he gave his son a kiss on the cheek. "Everything is so awesome Daddy. Did you see what Mom did?" the boy asked as he now stood on his own two feet pointing to the various decorations. "Wow" the man said as he walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waste "Great job Mom" he finished before kissing her. "EWWW" the boy spoke out loud before rejoining his friends almost knocking over his uncle along the way. "So" Amber began as she took her husbands hand in hers. "How did everything work out" "We have it all under control, so don't worry your pretty little head about a thing" he said as he planted a kiss on the top of the woman's head. "Are you sure? Or are you trying to protect us from the truth?" "NO, he's telling the truth" Wyatt spoke. "Everything is going to be fine, so stop being worry warts and enjoy the party. Nothing bad is going to happen not now, not ever." The man finished as the group sat back and watched their children play in delight as if they didn't have a care in the world.

In a dark cave somewhere on the west coast a demon anxiously awaited the arrival of his spy. "Damn it, where are you Natasha?" he screamed into the evening air. "She's dead" another spoke out of thin air as he materialized. "What? How?" "Isn't obvious? Lord Wyatt killed her" "Well I guess that we're going to have to be a little bit more careful." "No, what we need to do is leave them the hell ALONE! You weren't there to see it; he killed her without so much as even blinking an eye. I mean he even warned us that if we are found out we would be tortured till the point of our demise. There is no way that we can win, we need to quit while we're ahead" "SLIENCE, we will continue as planned. Those children are the key to us ruling the underworld again and I will not stop until I get what I want" "No, you won't stop till the Halliwell's kills us all! You know what, that's it. I want out" This infuriated the demon. One of his own showing weaknesses was unacceptable. "You want out" he said wearing a sinister grin. "That's fine by me" he finished as he threw a fireball incinerating the other man instantly. "I will get to those kids one way or another and there is no one that can stop me."


	5. What Tomorrow Brings

Chapter 4

Wyatt Christopher Halliwell sat happily as his parents stood beside him, along with his brothers sitting to his left and right at the massively sized table. His cousins were seated a little further down from him in between his aunt and uncle. As Wyatt was serenaded by the group of family and friends he couldn't help but pick up on the tension in the air. Although everyone around him seemed happy he knew that something was wrong because his father spent long amounts of time talking to the demons that stood guard over him, his brothers and his cousins. When the man did speak he would stand with all his joints stiffened and his hands held tightly behind his back, which was the usually stance when his father was pissed off about something or if someone got a little too close to his family. That's when it hit him. While his father was giving all the kids a lecture on magic, he stopped abruptly telling him to put up his shield and protect the others. The happy birthday song interrupted the boy's thoughts. Oh well he thought to himself, everything seems to be ok now, so I'll just enjoy the rest of my day. After all it wasn't often that his Dad was able to spend the whole day with him.

"Happy Birthday Dear Wyatt, Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang in unison. "Ok baby make a wish" his Mom whispered in his ear smiling as his father put an arm around the boy. Closing his eyes he made a wish. "Please let my family be this happy always" he said to himself as he blew out the candles earning him a roaring applause for the crowd. Looking around at all his admires as his parents passed out the cake Wyatt couldn't help but smile. For this was his perfect day with his amazing family and there was nothing that could possible go wrong.

Several hours later he was getting dressed for bed and putting all of his presents away when his parents walked in. "So how's my favorite little boy doing?" the man spoke. "Dad please, I'm practically a man" this made Wyatt Sr. laugh even though he tried hard not to. Sitting down on the bed next to the boy he brought him in to a hug and planted a kiss on the top of his head still chuckling he added "Yeah not even close son. As long as I'm alive you'll always be my little boy, whether you like it or not." "Besides" his mother now spoke "When you're an adult you don't get to have as much fun any more. So enjoy it while you can" "Of course I will Mom I mean you; Dad, Uncle Chris and Aunt Amber rule the world. I'll be able to do whatever I want and no one can stop me." This response worried both parents, especially the boy's mother who could remember hearing her husband say the exact same thing years ago when he was about his son's age. Sensing what his wife was thinking Wyatt Sr. immediately tried to set his son straight.

"Listen Wyatt just because we have control of all things does NOT mean that you can go around hurting people or destroying everything in your path. There are rules that you have to abide by and if you break any of them on my watch you will be punished worst then others because you are my son and I expect more from you. Do you understand me?" The boy looked down at his feet for a while before responding. "But Dad people always tell me how horrible you were and the bad things that you did, why should I be any different?" As angry as Wyatt was with his son for questioning him, he knew that every word that was just spoken to him was true. Pulling his some into an even tighter grip the man said "You know why you're different, because you're a lot stronger than I am. I let your grandmother's death effect me in the wrong way and I used that pain as an excuse to do the bad things that I did. But you won't be like that because not only is nothing ever going to happen to your Mom, but if anything should ever happen to either one of us, you will have the strength and courage to always to the right thing. And when in doubt imagin that you're Mom's watching you and then picture how much trouble you would be in once she got her hands on you. Because you know once she starts in there's no shutting her up…." "Hey I'm right here!" The out burst caused both father and son to violently shake with laughter. "Ok now that the two of you are done having a good laugh at my expense, it's time for you to get to bed young man" she finished as she pulled the covers over her son and kissed his forehead. "Good night sweetheart. We love you" with that the pair closed the door behind them and headed down the hall.

Less then fifteen minutes later the young child was fast asleep. Suddenly a dark figure materialized on the other side of the room. He began to walk over to the boy when his shield went up around him. "No matter" the demon spoke in a whisper. "I don't need to touch you my boy to accomplish my mission. Taking out a piece of paper from his pocket that he had used on the other two boys earlier, the intruder read from it.

Let evil pulse through the veins of the young

Through the body of the this Halliwell son

Breaking all ties with family and friends

Allowing evil to forever flow from within

Anger, hatred, rage and pain will be their delight

None of these feelings will they be able to fight.

Stepping away into the shadows he added "I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings" with that he disappeared and not a moment too soon. Wyatt Sr. could feel that something was wrong but as he walked over to his sleeping son he felt that something was a bit odd. He closed his eyes to see if he could sense anything or anyone, receiving no bad vibes the father kissed his son one more time before returning to his wife.


	6. Let The Evil Deeds Begin

Chapter 5

Wyatt didn't sleep at all that night. Something felt strange, as if his connection to his sons had been lost some how. The man got up several times during the night, checking on them constantly, but nothing seemed a mist. If only he could figure out who was after them and why, that way he could take care of them and immediately put an end to the threat. The feel of his wife resting her head on his chest broke his thoughts. She looked up at him wearing that beautiful smile of hers that always seemed to light up his day. He smiled back weakly being sure not to alarm her or cause her to panic as she did the day before. As if reading his mind she spoke "Whatever it is honey, we can handle it." He replied in a whisper "I know honey, but you and the boys mean everything to me, I don't know what I would do without you" he always hated how sappy he got around her. "Hopefully you'll never have to find out. "You know I have just the thing to take our minds off of all this." "Really, what would that be?" she questioned knowing full well what the man meant. "Why don't you meet me in the shower and find out for yourself" he finished as he arose from the bed. "Who am I to say no to the almighty Wyatt Halliwell" she responded with a smirk as she followed him into the bathroom.

Wyatt Jr. woke up feeling funny. It was almost as if a part of him was missing. Not to mention the fact that he was sick to his stomach. The boy tried to stand up but each time he would just fall back down onto the bed. Although he was scared the child didn't want to worry his parents or see his Dad get angry so he decided to keep quite. Then all of a sudden he could feel a dark force taking him over. The boy fought hard against it, but in the end the darkness had won. The oldest Halliwell child stood and waved his hand over his bed causing his clothing for the day to appear. The items included a black shirt, black pants, black belt and black shoes. Satisfied with his selection he snapped his fingers allowing the water to flow from the showerhead in the nest room. Walking into the room he used his telekinesis to slam the door shut behind him.

"Mom, Dad!" a very frightened Chris screamed from his room. His young mind couldn't comprehend what was going on; all he knew was that he felt really bad. Suddenly his parents appeared in front of him. "What's wrong sweetie?" his mother asked with her voice full of concern as she sat down on the bed next to him. "I don't feel good" "Ok honey daddy's going to make it all better" she said as Wyatt tried to heal his son. "Why the hell isn't it working?" his father yelled out in frustration. Now he was sorry that he bothered them, he always hated when his father got angry. Out of nowhere he felt even worse than he did before. He then saw an image of himself throwing an energy ball at a young witch, something that should have scared him to death, but somehow it now brought a smile to his face and it felt good and right instead of wrong like his parents had taught him. He looked up once he felt his older brother's presence in the room. "Mother, Father, what's going on?" His tone of voice and the way he spoke sent chills up their spines and his attire was not helping. "Umm, your brothers not felling very good Wy" "Actually Father I'm feeling just fine now." Before they could question the boy, cries came from Wes's room. Autumn was the first to leave the room with her husband hot on her trail. Turning around he looked at the boys with intense scrutiny. "Are you boys feeling alright?" "Yeah we're fine Father you should really go check on Wesley, don't worry about Chris I'll help him get dressed. "Ok I'll be back in a few" Wyatt said as he reluctantly left the room. He was convinced now more than ever that something was horribly wrong.

It was now early noon by the time everything got back to "normal". The children were playing in the family room while Autumn and Wyatt discussed the events that took place that morning. "Do you think that someone cast a spell on the yesterday without us knowing?" "I'm not sure" "How the hell are you not sure? You're the got damn twice blessed one, aren't you supposed to know EVERYTHING?!?! God you are so useless, I don't even know why I married you." Autumn gasped at her last words, and the hurt look on her husbands face solidified her guilt causing her to fall into his arms. "I'm so sorry honey, I'm just scared. I don't understand how someone could get so close to our kids without us even knowing it." "I know sweetheart, its okay. I'm going to find out who's doing this and when I do they're going to pay with not only their lives but those of their family's as well. I promise you that." The sound of his voice reminded her of the days where he was evil, but she wouldn't read too much into it given the circumstances. The moment was interrupted by the sound of Chris's voice. "Hey guys, sorry we slept in so late…" The man stopped once he noticed the tears in his sister in laws eyes. "What's going on?" he questioned. "Are the boys alright?" Amber questioned. "No they're not, but we were hoping that the two of you could help us" Wyatt began as the pair filled the other two in.

In the middle of their report the foursome heard two loud crashes that came from the room where the children were playing. When they arrived they all froze in shock and fear of what they saw. Ashley and Piper were both laying in a pool of their own blood while the brothers stood over them wearing looks of pure evil.


	7. Now You Tell me

Chapter 6

Chris and Wyatt were healing the girls as their mother knelt in between them and held their hands in hers as tears rolled down her face. Autumn could hear her best friend pleading with her little girls to wake up as their father's cries sounded the same as his wife's. She then studied her husbands face. He was so angry, although she wasn't sure if he was angry at their boys or at himself for the example that he had set for them. Not able to take the scene any more, she turned her attention to her children who were now sitting on the couch with their farms folded seemingly pleased with themselves. A fuming Autumn yelled "What did you do to your cousins and why?" Even though she asked the question she was petrified of what their answer may be. The grins that were once there disappeared instantly and was replaced by hate filled stares. It was the oldest that spoke "They got what they deserved" "Yeah Mother" the middle child began "They should have never gotten in our way" "Please don't make us angry Mother, or you'll be next" Her heart stopped at the end of her youngest child's sentence. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was if her little darling boys had turned into monsters over night. Whoever put this spell on them must have some serious power, a thought that scared her even more then her son's threat. Autumn was about to speak again, until Chris cut her off. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into the three of you but it stops NOW! First you try to kill MY girls then you top it off by threatening your own mother. " This infuriated their father "YOU DID WHAT?!?!" At the sound of their father's voice Wy, Chris and Wes stood with their fist clenched. Wyatt then used his powers to make then sit back down.

The group then took a step back (with the exception of the children's father) once they noticed that the eyes of the Halliwell brothers were now pitch black. Autumn now felt sick to her stomach. How could everything go so wrong, so fast? The woman fought back her tears as she spoke "Boys? I know you can hear me, please calm down ok. Everything is going to be fine." Wyatt didn't say anything for fear of setting the boys off, so he let his wife do all the talking to avoid having him lose his patience and hurt them in any way. "No one's mad at you" "Speak for yourself" her husband said before receiving the look of death from his wife. "We love you boys and we just want to make sure that you're safe and that you don't do something that you can't take back" This warranted laughter from the group.

"We don't need your love or anything else for that manner. "Look at how weak and pathetic you all are. Gravelling and begging, it's rather sad" turning to his father he added. "Well at least you haven't gone all mushy on us Father. Perhaps you're not as saintly as you would have our poor gullible Mother and Uncle believe" "Watch it boy" Wyatt spat out at his oldest son. "Or you'll what Father, send us to our rooms. I'd like to see you try" Wyatt instantly formed an energy ball in his hand as he looked his son in the eyes daring him to say something else. Autumn now stood in front of him. "NO Wyatt don't. How could you even think about hurting our children?" "They are not our children my boys would never treat any of us with such disrespect. Besides it was low voltage, it would have only knocked them on their little smart asses" "You first!" Wy yelled as he hurled an energy ball in his father's direction, only it hit his mother instead. "NO!" Wyatt screamed as his wife collapsed in his arms. While he was healing her his sons got a little closer to him as Chris now spoke in a devilish tone "Oh so sorry Mother, next time you'll learn to stay out of our business. Anyway we must go and gain followers; you know how it is Dad. And don't worry, because you all amuse us so much, we'll allow you to live a little while longer. That reminds me, make sure you give Mother our best once she awakens, then with a smile he added, IF she awakens" with that the boys flamed out. "Damn kids today. I knew we should have stopped at one." Wyatt said to his now awakened wife who just stared at him blankly before saying "Now you tell me."


	8. Plans For The Family

Chapter 7

The screams of the disobedient demon echoed throughout the cave as several others looked on. "Let that be a lesson to you all" a young boy shouted out to the crowd. "My brothers and I are taking charge from this day forward" the middle child spoke studying the others for any signs of malice before continuing. "The days of our Father's and Uncle's reign are over. We are the charmed ones and it's time that we took our rightful place as rulers of the magical world." It was now the turn of the youngest boy to speak "That's right and whoever opposes us will DIE" "As far as our family is concerned the same rules apply. No one is to harm them under any circumstances. Smiling the older boy added "That pleasure is solely reserved for us" causing the other two to laugh at the amount of joy that will bring them. Suddenly a very angry witch rushed to the front of the room facing the others in attendance "Are you all made?" he shouted "Severing and bowing down to children?" He then turned his attention to the brothers "I serve your parents and your uncle only and when they tell me to bow before you then and only then will I…" He never got the chance to finish his sentence before he was incinerate by the youngest Halliwell boy. Turning back to the crowd with eyes as back as cold he spoke in a low growl "Any question?" causing silence to immediately fall over the cave.

"Good with that being said it's time that we lay down some ground rules. First of all we demand your locality and respect. Anyone who fails to follow these two simple rules will be killed, no questions asked" the middle child picked up where his brother left off "Secondly you will be given a task to complete everyday. Failing these tasks will be showing signs of incompetentcey and will not be tolerated. At which point you will be tortured and executed. Now as you all know my weak and pathetic family has been hell bent on keeping peace on earth. That may have worked for them, but it won't for us. So this is what we're going to do, let's start by putting the demons on one side and the good witches and magical creatures on the other side." The group automatically did as they were instructed. Once everyone was in place the boys said a spell out loud.

Let the powers of those that serve good flee from this place

Removing what was through time and space.

Allowing all that is evil to win the fight

Giving good no chance to win on this night.

"Now" the oldest Halliwell spoke "KILL THEM!" At his command the demons began slaying the helpless witches and magical creatures while the brothers sat back watching happily. Their screams traveled through the underworld as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air as the last of the beings were killed. Satisfied with the work of their followers the boys spoke up once more "Nicely done. Now go out and find those who did not attend today's meeting and send them the same message that you did their very dead friends" with that the demons took their leave all too happy to comply.

He sat back in the shadows grinning from ear to ear at his work. Transforming the three boys was a lot easier than he expected. "Oh the possibilities " he whispered making sure to keep his presences a secret. "Is the task complete?" a voice from behind him asked. "Yes. I did everything you requested. And that spell you gave me to get past the guards worked perfectly." "Good and thank you, but your services are no longer required" "Just one second Elder we had an agreement. You were going to get what you want and you were going to convince your son to resurrect my people" "Yeah will, I lied" "You double crossing son of a bit…" the demon began, but was unable to finish as the athame was plunged into his gut. Seemingly pleased with himself the man then orbed to the location in which he was so desperately being beckoned. Once he formed he came face to face with what he already knew was waiting for him.

The two men and women were looking at him with hope and desperation. "Dad we need your help" his older son said with pleading eyes. The look on his son's face made the man want to vomit. What was once the strongest being of them all was now a whining little mouse. If Wyatt ever had a problem like this before he would have handled it in seconds, but no because he wanted to please his younger brother so much, he's abandoned the principals that he once had. The man forced a smile before responding "Don't worry son, whatever it is we'll fix it" In the back of his mind Leo couldn't be more pleased with himself. His plan to restore his son back to what he used to be was in full swing. Not only would he have him back but now he would be able to turn his youngest son and both their families as well. And once their transformations were complete, world domination will be theirs for the taking once again.

NOTE: In case anyone is lost let me explain. Wyatt and Chris are the rulers of the magical world only, not OUR world. If you remember at the end of my first story Wyatt restored the damage that he had done to the world, so everything is back to normal and magic is hidden once again. But now Leo wants Evil Wyatt back and he also wants to turn the rest of the family. Will he accomplish his goal? Continue reading to find out!


	9. Welcome Home

**Chapter 8**

Leo Wyatt listen intently as his son filled him in on the events of the day. He backed up a little seeing that the man was becoming angrier as he told the story. "Can you believe that they tried to kill MY WIFE, THEIR OWN MOTHER!!?" he yelled causing the windows to shatter and the doors to blow off of the hinges. Then without even flinching at the damage that he had just caused he continued. "I swear to you the second I get my hands of them I'm going to…" the man stopped when he noticed the devastated look on his wife's face. Feeling bad about his outburst he went over to her and wrapped his arm around the woman trying hard to comfort her and control his temper. Leo on the other hand couldn't be more thrilled about how well his little plan was coming along. He slightly smiled to himself happy to see that his son was reverting back to his old ways so quickly. Then the sound of his younger son's voice broke his thoughts.

"Anyway we tried to talk some sense into the boys but whatever spell that they're under wouldn't allow us to get through to them. It was as if their connection to us was broke somehow." It was Wyatt that now continued "But when Chris and I checked the book it said that the only way this could happen is if the spell or potion came from a family member" At the end of the man's sentence all eyes seemed to be on him accompanied by looks of wonder and intrigue. Deciding to play it cool until he was accused outright he responded "So do you think that someone was able to manipulate the spell or potion somehow?" Wyatt carefully studied the look on the Elders face. As much as he loved his father (ok, tolerated him) he couldn't help but feel as if the man was hiding something. Damn him, he thought. If Leo had anything to do with what happened to his boy's he'd kill him without so much as a second thought. Not wanting to alert the man to his thoughts he answered "That's just it, we don't know. But I'll tell you what I do know, when I find the bastard that's responsible for this I'm going to rip him limb for limb, literally. And then I'm going to heal him just enough to keep him alive while I torture him some more" he finished standing toe to toe with the Elder. After a moment of tension filled silence Autumn spoke "There will be plenty of time for that later. All that matters to me right now is finding my boys and bringing them back home."

Leo sighed in relief believing that his secret was safe once more. Turning to his daughter-in-law he added "Don't worry. We'll all do what's necessary to bring the boys back home safe and sound." Now it was Autumn who was suspicious. Even though the man seemed concerned enough, there was something in his voice that she didn't trust. The sound of someone flaming in shifted her attention. Instantly Wyatt stood side by side with his brother ready to chastise the intruder but the demon beat them to it. "I'm sorry to interrupt my Lords but we have a serious problem on our hands in the form of your sons" In a deep growl Wyatt question the demon "WHAT?! What did they do?" "They are reorganizing the magical world under their rule. Just a little while ago they had all the demons kill the witches and magic creatures" Chris shook his head in disbelief "this is unbelievable, we have to stop them before this gets any worse" "No!" Autumn screamed. "My sons would never do anything like that, you're lying!" but deep down she knew that everything the demon said was true. Now Amber, who had been silent until this moment spoke as she rested a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Of course they wouldn't sweetie. But the truth of the matter is that someone put one hell of a spell on them to make them do this."

"Unfortunately killing the good witches weren't the only thing that they plan on doing" the demon spoke once more. "They're not just trying to take over the magical world. They're after the mortal world as well." Stepping forward Wyatt thanked the demon for his loyalty and then dismissed him before turning back to the group. "Ok father back to why I called you here in the first place. The book has a potion in it to reverse the spell that the boys are under but it requires a drop of blood from every family member and the only one that's missing is you" the man finished as he conjured a needle in his hand. "Do you want to do the honors or shall I?" "I think that I can handle it" the Elder responded. His plan was to prick his finger and make the blood evaporate before it reached the potion, but there were too many eyes on the man for him to pull it off, so he allowed his blood to complete the potion causing it to glow. Leo then handed the potion to his older son. No matter, he thought to himself. It's only a matter of minutes before I get what I want without them even knowing what hit them. "Good now all we need is to summon the boys and we can put an end to their reign of terror." He then turned to his sister-in-law "Go get the girls we need all the family members in the room when we throw the potion" the woman nodded before making her way to get the two children.

A few minutes later everyone was in place and the crystal cage was ready to trap the boys upon their arrival. Looking around the room Wyatt spoke "Is everyone ready?" Seeing everybody nod in agreement he read the spell:

I call upon the power of three to return the Halliwell boys to me

Bring them forth to reconnect with family and friends

Forcing their reign of terror to come to an end

Suddenly thousands of white lights filled the air. Within seconds the three brothers were now fully formed inside the crystal cage warring looks of hatred. Their father simply laughed before saying "Welcome home boys."


	10. What he's wanted all along

**Chapter 9**

After a few moments of silence, the oldest Halliwell boy surveyed the room before speaking "So we meet again. I would say that it's nice to see you father but I would be lying." Now turning his attention to Autumn he grinned before continuing "Oh hello mother how lovely to see that you've recovered from your unfortunate accident." "Yes it is nice to see that you've alive and well, for now anyway" the middle child spoke. "So what the hell is it that you want?" the youngest brother added. "Now, now boys can't we just call upon our favorite little darlings for a friendly chat?" Wyatt spoke in a very sarcastic manner. "We don't have time for games so just get to the point" the oldest boy shouted in anger. Chris just shook his head in disgust and disbelief over the way his normally sweet nephews were acting. It was as if he were reliving the evil tyranny of his brother's reign. His wife Amber stood close by holding onto her girls for dear life making sure that the events of earlier that day didn't reoccur.

As the scene unfolded in front of her Autumn didn't know how to react. Demons, witches, warlocks, she could handle, but having to listen to such hate filled words escape the mouths of her own children tore her apart. Well at least it will be over soon, she thought to herself but then something in her told the woman different, laying her eyes on her father in law confirmed what the woman was feeling. The man was standing there with what appeared to be a smile on his face. Why the hell was he so happy? Her children had become little monsters who hated her and wanted to see her dead and he had the nerve to be happy. Autumn was about to ask the Elder what he was up to until the sound of her husband's voice stopped her. "Well boys" Wyatt spoke as he took another step forward with potion in hand. "We summoned you here to end your short lived rule" This caused the three to laugh which only made their father even angrier then he already was. "You can laugh all you want, just know this, the second that you step foot out of that cage, your ass is mine!" he shouted. "Oh please father. Do you really think that we're scared of you? Come on you should know better than that by now" the middle child warned. "Besides Leo has big plans for us all. Don't you Grandfather?" the oldest child smiled in Leo's direction while the others just stared at the man, before Wyatt lost his temper.

"What the fuck are they talking about Leo?!" he shouted as his younger brother chimed in. "Dad please don't tell me that you had something to do with this" Before the man could answer his daughter in law knocked him to the ground. "You son of a bitch! How could you do this to us, to your own family? Leo then quickly orbed out. Wyatt was going to follow him, until he saw that the man had reformed inside of the crystal cage. "You want to know why? Fine then I'll tell you. Wyatt you were the most powerful and dominate leader this world had ever seen. Then almost over night you became some whining little chump. Why? Because your little baby brother asked you to play nice with everyone. Now all good magic walks all over you, and the world doesn't even remember your name. Well my dear boy that all stops right here, right now" "What are you doing Dad?" Chris asked as he saw the man pull a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I'm going to make my son into what he once was and don't worry Christopher you'll be right there with him this time" Chris was now scared to death. He had never seen his father like this before and it was freaking him out. "Wy do something!" he shouted but it was too late as the Elder began to read the spell.

**Let those of the Halliwell line stand together**

**To rule over heave and hell forever**

**Killing all those who stand in their way**

**Becoming stronger and more powerful day by day**

**As this spell comes to an end **

**Let their reign of domination, fear and terror begin**

Suddenly black orbs filled the air surrounding the Halliwell family. As the orbs began to disappear, the family members slowly came into view. Now all dressed in black and wearing evil grins. "Perfect" Leo said sounding very pleased. "So boys tell me, how do you feel?" Smiling Chris responded "I feel great father, better than I have in a long time. I don't know why I fought this so hard. Hey, why didn't you tell me being bad felt this good?" he said looking too his brother. "Because he had forgotten what it was like but I'm glad things are as they should be now" Autumn said answering for her husband, looking to her friend she added "Hey what do you say we go torture some innocence's?" "That sounds like so much fun. Wanna come with us girls?" "Of course mother, we wouldn't want to miss all the pain and misery. Besides we have a reputation to build upon" Ashley and Piper replied. Now looking at her three boys she spoke once more "So how bout you boys? Would you like to go on a witch and mortal hunt with your Mom?" With evil laughs the boys shook there heads in agreement as their mother removed them from their prison. "We'll be back later sweetie" she said as she kissed her husband passionately before the group made their exit.

"Oh it's so nice to have you back son" Leo said giving Wyatt a hug. "It's good to be back. I can't wait to pick up right where I left off. And don't worry Chris I'll teach you everything you need to know." "I'm sure you will Wy, that's what big brothers are for." The father smiled proudly as he watched his two sons plan their next act of evil. He had no way of knowing how well his plan was going to work out, but he was glad it did. "Well boys, I'm going to leave you two to your work and don't worry I'll make sure the other Elders don't try to undermine your rule" "Yes see to it that they don't and let them know that if we think for one second that they are against us, we will kill them all, no questions asked" This made the Elder smile even harder as he gave his sons one more hug before taking his leave.

What Leo didn't know was that since Wyatt was so powerful the spell didn't have any effect on him. The man laughed as he thought about how easy it was to turn his family using his moron of a father. Now he could enjoy his rule with his brother at his side along with his wife and children. The Halliwell's will be feared again and this time there was no one to save the world from his wrath. And all of this information he was going to keep to himself for the rest of their lives.


	11. My Thanks

As you can probably tell Ch. 10 was the last chapter for this story and I'm so happy to see that you all liked it. I would also like to say Thank You to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. It's been a joy to write for you guys and I hope that you continue your wonderful support when I complete the trilogy with For The Love Of My Brother Pt 3 "Wyatt's Choice"

Once again Thank You.

La'Toya


End file.
